Land Speeder Tempest
Chapter.]] The Land Speeder Tempest is a heavily modified variant of the standard Land Speeder used by the Adeptus Astartes. The Land Speeder Tempest forgoes the standard Land Speeder's usual role of long-range reconnaissance and fast attack craft and instead is used as a pure gunship and attack craft. The Land Speeder Tempest is slightly larger than the standard Land Speeder, and the increased size is provided by the vehicle's additional armour plating and more powerful engines. The Land Speeder Tempest, unlike all other known Land Speeder variants including the Land Speeder Tornado, Land Speeder Typhoon, and Land Speeder Storm, is fully enclosed with armour plating to protect the vehicle's pilot and sensitive electrical systems from enemy fire. The Land Speeder Tempest's armour plating and heavy weaponry require a set of more powerful engines in order to propel the craft forwards. These engines, VF-33-SD afterburning ramjets, are capable of propelling the Tempest up to 350 kilometres per hour, and while the craft is not as fast as a conventional aircraft, it is extremely fast for a low-level, anti-gravitic skimmer. The Tempest is capable of flying very low to the ground, allowing it to quickly approach and engage unprepared enemies. The Tempest, like all Land Speeders, is capable of using its anti-gravitic plates to reach altitudes of up to 100 metres. The Tempest can use this capability as a way to attack enemy forces from the air. The Land Speeder Tempest is able to make high speed maneuvers at this height due to the inclusion of an actual set of wings, while other Land Speeder variants possess only small stabiliser fins. History The Land Speeder Tempest was first built and used by the White Scars Space Marine Chapter during the Evacuation of Barac in the 38th Millennium. The Techmarines of the White Scars developed the Tempest to provide fast moving fire support for the lightning raids of their Bike Squads. During this time a squadron of 3 Land Speeder Tempests, commanded by Veteran Sergeant Jegun, were credited with the destruction of a Flaming Skulls Traitor Legion ''Reaver''-class Titan that was threatening to overrun the White Scars' rearguard command post. The Titan was destroyed, taking Jegun with it during its fall, but ever since the White Scars have named one of their Tempest squadrons "Jegun's Avengers" to honour him. Sometime after the campaign the Land Speeder Tempest was adopted by many other Space Marine Chapters, although the majority of these Land Speeders are still held by the White Scars and their Successor Chapters. There are some Space Marine Chapters that openly shun the Land Speeder Tempest as an unapproved and possibly even blasphemous design. It is unknown as yet why the Land Speeder Tempest's design has yet to be approved by the Adeptus Mechanicus, or if it ever will receive the Priesthood of Mars' imprimatur as an official Imperial vehicle pattern. Armament The Land Speeder Tempest forgoes the standard Land Speeder's usual role as a long-range reconnaissance and fast attack craft and instead is used as a pure gunship. As such, the Land Speeder Tempest is the most heavily armed and armoured variant of the standard Land Speeder. The vehicle is armed with a nose-mounted Assault Cannon and a set of Tempest Salvo Launchers located on the sides of the vehicle. The Tempest Salvo Launchers are able to hold up to 8 missiles, and are a mixed load of Frag and Krak Missiles. Due to the added weight of both the weapons and the armour plating that covers the vehicle, the vehicle's gunner is replaced with an advanced targeting system that is slaved to both the vehicle's Machine Spirit and the pilot, which helps to reduce the effect of the vehicle's additional tonnage. Unlike many other Imperial vehicles, the Land Speeder Tempest has no upgrades or attachments that can be equipped. Unit Composition *'1-3 Land Speeder Tempests' Wargear A standard Land Speeder Tempest is armed and equipped with: *'Assault Cannon (Nose-mounted)' *'2 Tempest Salvo Launchers' Known Users of the Land Speeder Tempest *'White Scars' - The White Scars Space Marine Chapter are the original inventors of the Tempest variant and have many of them in their Armoury. The White Scars use them to support their lightning fast hit-and-run style of warfare. The White Scars have deployed Land Speeder Tempests in several campaigns, such as during the Evacuation of Barac from an assault by the Traitor Legions and during the Third War for Armageddon against the Orks. *'White Scars Successor Chapters' - The Successor Chapters of the White Scars also make heavy use of the Land Speeder Tempest. *'Dark Angels' - The Dark Angels' renowned 2nd Company, the Ravenwing, makes use of the Land Speeder Tempest. *'Raven Guard' - The Raven Guard Space Marine Chapter makes use of the Land Speeder Tempest as their tactical doctrine calls for fast hit and run attacks and lightning quick raids. The Chapter deployed several Land Speeder Tempests during the Imperial raid against the Orks of Kastorel-Novem. *'Space Wolves' - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter deployed several Land Speeder Tempests during the defence of Betalis III against the Aeldari of Craftworld Mymeara. *'Star Phantoms' - The Star Phantoms Space Marine Chapter deployed several Land Speeder Tempests during the Badab War against the Secessionist Forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. *'Astral Claws' - The Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter deployed several Land Speeder Tempests during the Badab War against the Imperium. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter deployed the Land Speeder Tempest during the Kaurava Campaign. *'Ultramarines' *'Revilers' *'Imperial Fists' *'Black Templars' *'Salamanders' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War Video Game Series'' *''Imperial Armour Update'' 2003, pg. 3 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 125-130 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 56, 60 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 62 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 140, 155-157 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 59 *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pg. 37 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 29 *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 32 Gallery Space Wolves Land Speeder Tempest Bran Redmaw's Great Company.png|A Land Speeder Tempest of the Space Wolves Chapter. LandSpeederTempest03.png|A Land Speeder Tempest of the Raven Guard Chapter. LandSpeederTempest04.png|A Land Speeder Tempest of the Astral Claws Chapter. LandSpeederTempest05.png|A Land Speeder Tempest of the Star Phantoms Chapter. LandSpeederTempest07.png|A Land Speeder Tempest of the White Scars Chapter. LSTempest.jpg|A Land Speeder Tempest of the Ultramarines Chapter, left-side view. LandSpeederTempest06.jpg|A Land Speeder Tempest of the Mantis Warriors Chapter, right-side view. Category:L Category:Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Aircraft